


Even If I Hated Your Kind

by CatLikesDog123



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLikesDog123/pseuds/CatLikesDog123
Summary: Eddie is a fire user, he's never used fire, never liked it. However that might have to change soon, something is happening, the element is awaking. As much as he tries to hide this he can't. He has a calling. He doesn't have a choice.Someone is stirring the element. Someone who is using fire wrong, someone who has fire but wasn't destined for it. Eddie hears their name plenty around his village. Waylon Park.(Ps, im proud of the first chapter, i think i summed it up well lol)An odd 3am idea, i know.
Relationships: (Later on) - Relationship, Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Kudos: 7





	Even If I Hated Your Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy TLOK and Avatar the last air bender vibes. I haven't watched more than a season of the show so.

Eddie huffed as he brushed his clothes down, he almost feels bad, that man didn’t stand a chance. Even when he didn’t use his power. He remembered the way his feet felt above his head. And the scoff in his voice when he told him “Say your final words.” He remembered the pain in the others voice when he winced and called him a traitor.

Eddie still felt that hesitation in his heart, and his actions. Was it true what he had said? “Why would you kill one of your own?”

He remembered crushing that hesitation when he stepped down on his head, hearing the crunch that followed. _He was never one of them to begin with._ And that made him feel better. He remembered curling up his fingers when he felt the fire burning, he always felt it when he killed another. Perhaps their fire was joining onto his. His fire that he would never use.

Eddie didn’t like that. He never would put himself on their level, everything he did had been against their kind. One thing he always looked to hurt them in any way possible. And because of that, he never connected with the element, it never hurt him however. Whenever fire was near him, rather than drawing itself towards him to curl around his fingers, it took back, never daring to touch him. He didn’t know why, but he repelled fire.

Sometimes he can still feel the fire inside him. The twisting flaming flipping over and over in his stomach when he sees a young man out in the streets, blue flames dancing up and down their arms.

He always feels the need to push them into their place, he doesn’t intent to kill them, but that’s what happens most times. He ends up physically killing them, while they scream and throw fire at him. It always ends with them calling him a traitor while he kills them.

He’s made it his life goal to kill them, make them pay for what they did- and he’s been doing just that. Hunting and slaughtering all of them.

But things have been different last few days, he _feels_ the fire pumping in his blood, he feels the element of fire thumping under his feet. He knew the other fire users felt it too. Everyone was stirring, uneasy.

He doesn’t want to join the fire users, he’d rather die that cook his food any other way but on a stove. He wishes all of them dead. But the fire inside him is calling. He may not have a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where i am taking this idea but thank you for reading.


End file.
